Les Deux Roses
by Merilith Zvezdnayapyl
Summary: (Anciennement "Vengeance du passé"). Les jumelles Rosenwald avaient une vie relativement simple. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour elles trouvent un mystérieux coffret dont elles auraient préféré ignorer l'existence même. Et pour couronner le tout, les Mangemorts s'en mêlent. Elles devront désormais se débrouiller avec sur les épaules le poids d'un terrible héritage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Rowling, mais certains personnages sont à moi. Ils pourraient, tout comme certains points de l'intrigue, être recyclés pour une histoire non-fanfiction**

**Bonjour à vous. J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, c'est la première fois que je poste une fic longue sur ce fandom, étant plus présente sur celui du Seigneur des Anneaux.**

_1486, York_

Dans le quartier sorcier, une certaine agitation régnait. Partout dans les rues, la rumeur se répandait. Les habitants avaient du mal à le croire tant ça paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. Une foule commença à se former pour enfin les apercevoir. Et ils ne furent pas déçus. Exhibées comme des bêtes de foires, les trois sorcières étaient chacune tenues par deux gardes qui les amenaient sur la place. Leur passage fut marqué par des insultes, des quolibets et des sifflements. Heureusement, les sorts qui les empêchaient de s'enfuir leur évitaient d'être atteintes par des projectiles tels que des œufs de grenouilles, des poches en peaux pleines de pus de bubobulb non dilué, des fruits pourris… Mais aussi des sortilèges.

La première regardait droit devant elle, un petit sourire arrogant accroché à son visage. Ses cheveux blond-argenté luisaient tels un halo brillant autour de son visage pâle et fin. Dans ses yeux gris on lisait toute la haine, la froideur et la suffisance. Avant d'être arrêtée, Aliénor Malefoy avait été reniée par son père, qui préférait oublier la benjamine de ses enfants plutôt que de voir l'honneur de la famille souillé par la jeune femme. Celle-ci, aveuglée par ses rêves de gloire, n'en avait cure, jusqu'à ce que finalement, les autorités magiques ne mettent fin à ses abominables activités. Tout se terminait pour elle, du moins, c'est ce que les autres voulaient croire. Pourtant, il serait idiot de croire qu'Aliénor renonçait aussi facilement. Etant la plus prévoyante des trois sorcières aujourd'hui exposées à la haine du peuple sorcier, elle avait imaginé une issue de secours au cas où cette situation humiliante devait se produire.

La deuxième sorcière, plus petite que son amie, avait ses traits ronds crispés par la peur qu'elle parvenait à peine à cacher. Elle aurait voulu que ses mèches brunes cachent entièrement son visage. Bien sûr, Euphrasie Gaunt savait qu'elle ne pouvait y échapper, et que ce serait rapide, mais l'idée de partir avec pour derniers sons en tête les injures de la foule, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle aspirait au départ. Unique fille d'une fratrie comprenant également trois garçons, son père avait voulu la marier à un riche héritier français. La jeune femme avait alors entendu parler de la famille Malefoy dont la fille, Aliénor, était la sorcière la plus douée. Celle-ci, touchée par l'histoire d'Euphrasie, avait accepté de la prendre sous son aile. Toutes deux s'étaient enfuies, gagnant de plus en plus de pouvoirs. La jeune héritière de Serpentard voulait égaliser en puissance son illustre ancêtre, mais les moyens employés la conduisirent à la déchéance.

La troisième à traverser la foule hurlante était Isolde Crouchback, de la branche sorcière de la première Maison de Lancastre à monter sur le trône d'Angleterre. Contrairement aux deux autres, elle n'avait pas été séparée de sa famille, mais au contraire encouragée. Autre différence avec ses complices, son but n'était pas d'accumuler plus de pouvoirs, mais d'instaurer la suprématie de sa famille, dont elle était l'unique héritière. La branche moldue avait échoué. La deuxième Maison ne comptait aucun sorcier, mais eux aussi perdirent le pouvoir, qui passa à la maison d'York. Mais l'année précédente, les choses avaient de nouveau changé, et les Tudor étaient désormais les nouveaux rois, représentés par Henri VII. Insupportable pour les parents d'Isolde, qui estimaient être les souverains légitimes. Aliénor Malefoy, connaissant les ambitions de la famille Crouchback (ou plutôt, ce qui en restait), était venue un jour avec Euphrasie Gaunt. Les deux sorcières, qui avaient acquis de nombreuses connaissances magiques et gagné plus de puissance, s'étaient présentées au château sorcier du comté de Lancastre, proposant leur aide pour réaliser ce souhait en échange de quelques reliques magiques et d'anciens grimoires qui revenaient aux souverains en place. Etant Moldus, ils n'en connaissaient pas l'existence.

Mais les trois jeunes sorcières s'étaient laissées séduites par l'attrait des ténèbres, maîtrisant des forces obscures aux effets dévastateurs. Elles auraient pu aller en prison à vie, mais les rituels exécutés, nécessitant des sacrifices (souvent Moldus, mais aussi quelques sorciers), aggravaient les choses. C'est pourquoi elles avaient été condamnées. Grande humiliation pour Isolde, dans la ville de la dynastie rivale, York. Les trois sorcières, après une marche qui leur sembla durer des siècles, alors que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, furent attachées sur un fagot de bois. Elles allaient être brûlées vives, en place public, selon les méthodes attribuées à l'Inquisition*. Scrutant la foule, Euphrasie croisa le regard de son frère, Evrard, le seul à ne pas l'avoir rejetée. En voyant la peine dans ses yeux bruns, elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle avait supplié Aliénor de l'aider, pourquoi elle avait voulu mettre Isolde sur le trône d'Angleterre. Mais au souvenir du mariage forcé auquel elle avait échappé, et pour lequel Evrard avait participé avec leur père, la jeune femme fit taire ses émotions et lança un regard froid à son aîné. Personne n'était venu voir Aliénor disparaître dans les flammes. Ses affaires avaient été rendues à sa famille, mais elle se doutait que son père avait tout fait disparaître, et que personne ne devait plus jamais parler d'elle devant lui. Mais ce n'était pas une si grande perte pour la jeune femme, qui les méprisait. Quant à Isolde, elle fut surprise de voir sa mère, la reconnaissant malgré sa capuche noire. Veuve depuis près de deux ans maintenant, Constance Crouchback, née Mortimer, s'était déplacée pour voir son unique enfant exécutée. Malgré le contrôle de soi dont elle devait faire preuve depuis son enfance, celle qui aurait voulu être reine avant de voir sa fille couronnée ne pouvait empêcher une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Ses cheveux, autrefois aussi bruns que ceux de sa fille étaient blonds, étaient désormais gris. La Dame de Rose, comme on l'appelait en référence à la rose des Lancastre, voyait l'extinction de la lignée à laquelle elle était fière de s'unir dans sa jeunesse.

L'ambitieuse Isolde, la fière Aliénor, et la triste Euphrasie, virent le bourreau prendre sa baguette et prononcer la formule _Incendio_. Les flammes approchèrent vite des trois condamnées, qui sentirent la fumée et la cendre les étouffer. La douleur fut insupportable, et après des minutes interminables marquées par les cris atroces des trois condamnées, tout fut fini. La foule se dispersa, et les habitants soupirèrent de soulagement. Le pays était au bord de la guerre civile, ce qui l'aurait mis à feu et à sang comme les années précédentes durant la Guerre des Deux Roses. Mais maintenant, la menace était éradiquée. Tous retournèrent à leur quotidien, et pendant des semaines l'exécution de trois filles issues des plus puissantes familles de Sang-Pur fut au cœur des discussions. De son côté, Constance Crouchback se retira au Pays de Galles où plus personne n'entendit parler d'elle. Lorsqu'elle mourut, il n'y eut qu'une simple cérémonie, et elle fut enterrée près d'une chapelle dans un petit village gallois, dans l'indifférence totale. La famille Malefoy perdura, et l'exécution publique de l'un de ses membres sembla ne pas l'affecter. Quant aux Gaunt, ils se laissèrent vite entraîner dans la déchéance, privilégiant les mariages consanguins, ce qui apporta de nombreuses dégénérescences aux générations futures, avec les tristes conséquences qui étaient pourtant à prévoir.

Curieusement, les trois sorcières furent vite oubliées, ne devenant que de vagues noms dans les livres d'histoire, et aujourd'hui peu de personnes s'intéressent vraiment à elles. C'est un tort de croire le mal vaincu à jamais, car il peut revenir à tout moment.

***Le bûcher, contrairement aux idées reçues, n'était pas aussi pratiqué qu'on le croit aujourd'hui. A cette époque, ils étaient au contraire très imaginatifs en terme de mise à mort. Quoique, de nos jours aussi… Il me semble que dans les livres, les sorciers ne peuvent mourir au bûcher (voir Gwendoline la Fantasque), mais je modifie cet aspect de l'histoire.**

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Une petite review pour la suite ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Rowling, mais certains personnages sont à moi.**

**Considérez que l'histoire commence avant l'apparition des jumelles Rosenwald, qui ne se fera pas avant un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires. Les deux personnages principaux viendront très tard, mais je préfère bien planter le décor, donner de l'importance à d'autres personnages, plutôt que d'en faire des Mary-Sue en puissance.**

_1971, Allemagne _

Le Ministre de la Magie allemand, Leonhard, n'avait pas voulu que comme pour les Moldus, l'Allemagne soit partagée en deux républiques, et dépendante d'autres Etats. A l'issue de longues conférences, réunions diplomatiques, interminables échanges de lettres, les autres chefs d'Etats sorciers concernés (France, URSS, Etats-Unis, Angleterre) acceptèrent la décision de leur confrère germanique. C'est pourquoi les termes de République fédérale ou République démocratique d'Allemagne n'étaient connus que des sorciers s'intéressant aux actualités moldues. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se déplacer librement dans le pays, sans se heurter à des barrières magiques entre les Länder, ni au milieu de Berlin. Les plus grandes familles sorcières pouvaient continuer leurs activités commerciales, politiques, ou personnelles comme si de rien n'était, permettant ainsi à l'Allemagne sorcière de ne pas subir les conséquences de la Guerre froide.

La famille Rosenwald était l'une des plus puissantes lignées sorcières du pays. Depuis le XVIème siècle, période de son immigration d'Angleterre, elle exerçait un pouvoir seigneurial sur la Bavière, vivant dans le luxe de son manoir près de Baudenbach. Durant la deuxième moitié du XXème siècle, elle conservait encore sa place dans les cinq familles les plus riches et puissantes de l'Allemagne sorcière. Jusqu'au XIXème siècle, les Rosenwald avaient des idées très arrêtées sur le statut du sang jusqu'à ce que Helmut, qui hérita de tous les biens de sa famille l'année de ses trente ans (en 1839), puisse enfin épouser son amante la moldue Magdalena Eberhardt. Depuis, ses descendants ont appris à respecter les Moldus et même parfois à se mêler à eux, tout en prenant garde au Code international du Secret magique. Cependant, depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, ils se renfermèrent plus sur le monde sorcier, sans détruire ce respect qui s'état installé entre les deux communautés.

L'actuel chef de la famille était Rudolf, qui avant d'hériter de ses parents travaillait dans une chaîne d'apothicaires très réputée. Il y avait rencontré Wilhelmina Lefèvre, une jeune franco-allemande venue travailler en Bavière. Ils s'étaient mariés en 1959, et leur fils Walter naquit un an plus tard. Aujourd'hui âgé de onze ans, il devait aller à Zauberhoff, le Collège de Magie situé en Rhénanie-Du-Nord-Westphalie. Mais il ne mettrait jamais les pieds dans cet établissement. En effet, son père y avait étudié, et en avait été déçu. Voulant la meilleure éducation possible pour son fils, il songea tout d'abord à l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons, où sa mère était allée, mais finalement, il se ravisa et envoya un hibou à Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui accepta l'inscription du jeune sorcier dans son école.

_Angleterre_

La même année, Katherine Stewart, elle aussi âgée de onze ans, découvrait sa nature de sorcière. Ses parents, une psychologue et un professeur moldus, étaient partagés entre la fierté et l'inquiétude. Mais Horace Slughorn, le maître des Potions, les rassura du mieux qu'il put, en expliquant qu'à Poudlard, les enseignants faisaient tout leur possible pour que leurs élèves deviennent de grands sorciers. Margaret Stewart considéra alors que cette école aiderait leur fille à s'épanouir avec d'autres enfants partageant les mêmes pouvoirs, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas renoncer à cette chance. Son mari, Albert, fut du même avis. Tous les quatre partirent donc immédiatement pour Londres, où leur fille devait acheter ses fournitures au Chemin de Traverse.

Dire que Katherine en fut émerveillée n'est qu'un euphémisme. Les boutiques de sorciers qui s'alignaient la faisaient rêver, de la simple ménagerie à la librairie en passant par les boutiques de vêtements. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était la boutique d'Ollivander, où elle achèterait sa baguette magique. Celle qui lui convenait le mieux était en sorbier et plume de phénix. Ainsi commençait sa vie dans le monde des sorciers.

_1__er__ septembre 1971_

Les élèves de première année, guidés par Hagrid, se répartirent par quatre dans chaque barque. Walter se trouvait avec un autre garçon, au teint jaunâtre, au nez crochu et aux cheveux noirs. Les deux autres personnes étaient des filles. La première, petite, était coiffée d'une natte brune. La deuxième laissait ses cheveux roux détachés, encadrant son visage de douces boucles flamboyantes. Walter regardait, émerveillé, le château se dessiner devant ses yeux agrandis de surprise. C'était encore plus impressionnant qu'il l'imaginait. Son père lui avait montré des photos de Zauberhoff, et le jeune garçon n'était pas déçu d'avoir été inscrit à Poudlard, même si l'Allemagne lui manquait un peu. Rudolf Rosenwald avait insisté pour que son fils apprenne l'anglais le plus tôt possible, alors que Wilhelmina aurait préféré qu'il s'intéresse au français.

Les élèves de première année entrèrent dans le hall où les attendait une vieille sorcière à l'air revêche les regardant sévèrement derrière ses lunettes carrées. Le professeur McGonagall. Le silence se fit pendant qu'elle leur expliqua ce qui les attendait derrière les portes de la Grande Salle, avec une brève présentation du principe des Maisons. Elle les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle, qu'ils traversèrent avant de s'arrêter devant un tabouret sur lequel était posé un chapeau usé et rapiécé.

Le Choixpeau entonna alors une chanson dans laquelle il décrivit les qualités requises dans chaque Maison. Lorsqu'il eut fini, toute la salle applaudit. McGonagall appela les élèves un à un par ordre alphabétique pour qu'ils se coiffent du Choixpeau. Celui-ci passait un temps plus ou moins long avant d'annoncer dans quelle Maison étudierait l'élève en question.

Walter vit la rouquine qui avait partagé sa barque (Lily Evans) être envoyée à Gryffondor, et le brun au nez crochu (Severus Rogue) à Serpentard. Lorsque vint son tour, il s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit. Une voix inconnue résonna alors dans sa tête.

-_Tu as beaucoup de courage, pour étudier dans une école étrangère. Je vois également l'intelligence, la connaissance, nécessaires pour maîtriser l'anglais à ton âge. Ah, ça y est, j'ai trouvé. SERDAIGLE !_

La table au milieu à droite applaudit, et Walter vint s'y asseoir. McGonagall arriva aux «S». C'est lorsqu'elle appela Katherine Stewart que la brunette qui se trouvait dans la même barque que Walter s'assit. Le Choixpeau réfléchit quelques minutes, puis l'envoya à Gryffondor, où elle s'assit à côté de Lily Evans. Le Préfet des Rouge et Or, Frank Londubat, lui souhaita la bienvenue.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent répartis, Dumbledore rappela quelques points du règlement, puis souhaita le bon appétit à ses élèves. Aussitôt, des plats apparurent, et le repas commença.

_1975_

Dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, trois filles marchaient à pas pressés pour échapper au froid. Lorsqu'enfin elles entrèrent chez Honeydukes, elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Les joues rosies par le froid, de la neige dans les cheveux, elles semblaient avoir survécu à une catastrophe naturelle.

-J'ai l'impression que mon nez va tomber ! lança Mary McDonald, une fille blonde aux yeux gris.

-A qui le dis-tu, répondit Lily Evans. Je n'ai même plus envie de sortir de la boutique. Même si elle est pleine à craquer.

-Avoue que ça t'arrange de te fondre dans la foule pour échapper à Potter, se moqua Katherine Stewart.

Lily soupira. Son amie aimait bien la taquiner à propose de leur camarade. En effet, le jeune homme ne cessait de tourner autour de la rouquine, voulant l'impressionner par tous les moyens. Même dans les matchs de Quidditch, le poursuiveur de Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir attirer son attention, à tel point que ça en devenait lassant.

-Il est insupportable, siffla Lily. Ces derniers temps, il n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à Severus. Ce qu'il m'énerve. Oh, ça me fait penser que je dois rejoindre Sev' aux Trois Balais.

Mary, dont la couronne de tresse blonde faisait penser à une auréole, revint vers ses amies les bras chargés de bonbons. Elle tendit à Lily un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu, lui disant de les garder pour elle et Severus. La rouquine la remercia en l'embrassant sur les deux joues et sortit dans le froid.

-Regarde qui est là, dit Mary à Katherine.

La brunette tourna la tête et vit un groupe de quatre garçons de Serdaigle riant et plaisantant. Mais il n'y en avait qu'un qui l'intéressait vraiment : les cheveux châtain clair un peu longs, les yeux gris-vert, le sourire charmeur… Bref, Walter Rosenwald. Le jeune homme et elle, tous deux membres du «Club de Slug» avec entre autres Lily et Severus, s'entendaient bien, mais n'étaient pas de grands amis pour autant. Katherine avait un faible pour lui. Convaincue que ce n'était pas réciproque, la jeune fille évitait de se faire trop d'illusions.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler, suggéra Mary.

-Et pour lui dire quoi ? Je n'ai aucune chance, de toute façon…

-En agissant ainsi, je ne vais pas te contredire. Tu es à Gryffondor, oui ou non ?

Katherine ne répondit pas, trouvant les Patacitrouilles plus qu'intéressantes.

Walter, en entrant dans la boutique de confiseries, avait repéré la tignasse brune de Katherine Stewart. S'excusant auprès de ses amis, il vint la voir.

-Kat ? Je peux te parler ?

-Bien sûr, répondit timidement la jeune fille.

Il entendit à peine Mary McDonald glisser un «je vous laisse» plein de sous-entendus avant de disparaître dans la foule. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune bavarois expliqua pourquoi il était venu :

-Tu vas avec quelqu'un à la soirée de Slughorn ?

-La soirée ?

-Oui, celle juste avant les vacances de Noël.

-Ah, j'avais oublié. Non, je n'ai personne. Pourquoi ?

-Veux-tu y aller avec moi ?

Il crut un instant que la jolie brunette refuserait, mais sa réponse le soulagea :

-Avec grand plaisir !

Walter sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci, Kat.

Il rejoignit ses amis qui faisaient leurs achats, et Mary revint comme par hasard à ce moment-là.

-Alors ?

-Il m'a invitée pour la soirée de Slughorn.

La jeune fille se contenait, mais si elle était seule, elle aurait bondi de joie.

**Signification des noms allemands :**

**Rosenwald : Forêt de roses. Vous comprendrez mieux par la suite pourquoi celui-là précisément.**

**Zauberhoff : signifie grossièrement Cour* de Magie **

***(je le vois dans le sens de cour royale, cette école étant autrefois réservée à une élite).**

**Je ne parle pas du tout allemand, alors s'il y a des erreurs de traduction, merci de les signaler.**

**La commune de Baudenbach existe vraiment en Bavière, qui de 1949 à 1990 appartenait à la RFA (République fédérale d'Allemagne, ou Allemagne de l'Ouest). J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais l'Histoire ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Rowling, mais certains personnages sont à moi.**

_1977 _

On était le 1er septembre. Sur la voie 9 ¾ régnait la perpétuelle agitation des parents angoissés se séparant de leurs enfants, des amis et des amoureux qui se retrouvaient, des retardataires… Mais si ce moment était stressant pour la plupart des personnes concernées, Walter Rosenwald le savourait particulièrement cette année. En effet, c'était la dernière fois qu'il irait à Poudlard, avant de rentrer définitivement pour l'Allemagne. Si le jeune homme aimait son pays natal qu'il ne voyait depuis six ans maintenant que pendant les vacances d'été, il devait admettre que l'Angleterre lui manquerait. Ses amis lui manqueraient aussi. Et Katherine… Sa petite amie depuis maintenant un an et demi. Ce ne sera pas facile.

Walter voulait rester quelques temps en Angleterre, mais à cause de la guerre contre Voldemort, son père s'y était fermement opposé. De plus, Rudolf avait une autre raison pour obliger son fils à rentrer au pays : Katherine. Le patriarche des Rosenwald n'avait absolument rien contre la jeune femme, ni contre les Nés-Moldus en général. Il l'avait rencontrée un an plus tôt, et trouvée charmante. Et au plus grand soulagement de son fils, Wilhelmina aussi appréciait beaucoup la jeune Gryffondor. Mais toujours à cause de la guerre, et de son statut du sang, Katherine était une cible potentielle pour les Mangemorts, ce qui mettrait donc son petit ami en danger.

Rudolf n'avait pas mentionné ce point à son fils, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses ni donner l'impression qu'il détestait Katherine. Walter avait alors eu une idée, qu'il n'avait partagée qu'avec une seule personne : sa mère. Celle-ci eut tout d'abord un choc, mais après, elle comprit que rien ne pourrait faire changer son fils d'avis. Elle lui donna même les moyens de mettre son idée en pratique. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il réussisse.

Au même moment, Katherine retrouvait ses deux amies, Lily et Mary, qui venaient juste d'arriver.

-Comment se sont passé vos vacances ?

-Très bien, répondit Mary. J'ai vu Sirius plusieurs fois. Il a fui de chez ses parents pour vivre chez Potter.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, Lily, il m'a dit que Potter réclamait de tes nouvelles.

Curieusement, la rouquine ne soupira pas mais rosit légèrement. «Tiens», se dit Katherine, «il y a du changement, on dirait». Mais la brune coupa là ses réflexions car elle venait de voir Walter, déjà en uniforme, quelques mètres plus loin. S'excusant auprès de ses amies, elle courut le voir et le serra dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Toi aussi. L'Allemagne serait plus belle si tu y étais.

Katherine rougit, ne sachant quoi répondre. Ils restèrent encore à discuter jusqu'à ce que Walter doive s'installer dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets de Serdaigle. Katherine rejoignit Mary, Sirius, et Peter dans un autre compartiment pendant que James et Lily s'asseyaient dans celui des Préfets-en-Chef et Remus dans celui des Préfets de Gryffondor. En croisant Severus qui entrait dans le compartiment des Serpentard, Lily fronça le nez et eut une expression hautaine. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe à la fin de leur cinquième année.

En s'installant dans le compartiment avec ses trois camarades de Gryffondor, Katherine se fit bousculer par un Serpentard de leur année, Mulciber. En se souvenant de ce que lui et Avery avaient fait à Mary durant leur cinquième année, la jeune femme se retint de leur lancer un sort. Mais les deux garçons, ce n'étaient un secret pour personne, pratiquaient la Magie Noire, et beaucoup les voyaient déjà Mangemorts. Katherine était certes très douée en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle ne saurait l'emporter contre deux adversaires redoutables. Dire qu'ils étaient incapables de faire les sortilèges et potions en cours sans manquer d'exploser les salles…

-Dégage, parasite, entendit la jeune fille.

La Gryffondor se retourna pour apprendre les bonnes manières au garçon derrière elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un élève de cinquième année ressemblant de manière frappante à Walter, aux cheveux plus foncés et aux yeux bleus des Lefèvre.

-Gunther ?

Le frère de son petit ami eut un sourire mauvais. Avery revint dans le couloir à ce moment-là.

-Rosenwald, tu te bouges, oui ou merde ? Ah, tiens, la Sang-de-Bourbe…

-Ton répertoire d'insultes est bien peu fourni, répondit Katherine avec mépris. Consanguin.

-Tu viens de faire quelque chose de très stupide…

Il prit sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort à la jeune fille, mais un _Stupéfix_ lancé par Sirius mit fin au problème.

-Quelle plaie, cracha le Gryffondor pendant que Gunther filait sans demander son reste.

Sirius se rassit à côté de sa petite amie pendant que Katherine aidait Peter à exécuter un sortilège qu'il avait eu du mal à reproduire l'année précédente.

C'est une heure plus tard que James, Remus, Lily et Walter les rejoignirent. A huit dans le compartiment, ils étaient un peu serrés, mais peu leur importait. Sirius avertit alors Walter des agissements et fréquentations de son frère. Celui-ci eut un choc. En effet, jamais il ne s'était comporté comme ça, avant.

-Il fait comme mon frère Regulus, ajouta Sirius. Il se tourne vers des idées extrêmes.

-C'est vraiment étonnant de sa part, car notre grand-mère maternelle était moldue. Merci de m'avoir averti, Sirius. Katherine, je suis désolé qu'il t'ait dit ça.

-Laisse tomber, j'en ai entendu d'autres…

OoOoOoOoO

Noël. Pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, c'était la période des vacances, celle où ils pouvaient retrouver leurs familles, ou rester au château avec leurs amis. Mais pour Horace Slughorn, maître des Potions et directeur de Serpentard, c'était l'occasion d'organiser des soirées auxquelles il invitait les grands noms de la société sorcière. Leur faire rencontrer ses élèves les plus talentueux permettait à ces derniers de devenir plus tard des personnes haut placées qui ne manqueront pas de remercier leur professeur… Cette année, la fête était plus que réussie, avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne, mais aussi de célèbres joueurs de Quidditch, des écrivains, des commerciaux et des aventuriers. Slughorn n'était pas ignorant des temps sombres que traversait le pays, mais il ne voulait pas changer ses habitudes.

Comme à chaque fois depuis deux ans qu'il y avait une fête, Walter et Katherine étaient ensemble. Tous deux rayonnaient, heureux de s'amuser comme ils avaient rarement l'occasion de le faire à cause de leurs études. Mais cette fois, Walter semblait nerveux.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, fit remarquer Katherine.

-C'est si évident ?

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il faut qu'on parle. Suis-moi.

Discrètement, ils sortirent de la salle de classe que Slughorn avait choisie (les cachots étant un lieu trop morbide pour y fêter quoique ce soit, sauf pour les fantômes), et entrèrent dans une autre, quelques couloirs plus loin, sans se faire repérer par Rusard ou Peeves.

-Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Katherine.

La jeune fille était inquiète, maintenant. Son petit ami voulait-il la quitter ? En avait-il marre de leur relation ? Alors qu'elle s'imaginait les pires scénarios, il se mit à genoux devant elle, comme un prêtre devant sa déesse, et commença un discours qui aurait fait fondre une pierre.

-Katherine Elisabeth Stewart. Notre relation a commencé par de l'amitié il y a deux ans et demi maintenant. Tu étais déjà à cette époque une fille géniale pour moi. Grace à ta gentillesse, ta douceur, ton humour et la lumière que tu apportais avec toi, les soirées de Slughorn, les révisions, les pauses entre les cours me paraissaient moins ennuyeuses. Tu me captivais dès que tu commençais à parler, et même un sujet de conversation tout à fait banal devenait sacré lorsqu'il venait de toi. En mars nous fêterons les deux ans de notre amour, et je me dis «déjà !». Le temps passe trop vite. Nous grandissons et bientôt je devrais retourner en Allemagne. Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois une beauté éphémère dans ma vie. Je ne veux pas retourner dans mon pays si cela signifie te laisser ici, t'oublier pour une autre qui n'en vaudra pas la peine, alors que tu continueras ton chemin, ici, en Angleterre. Il est hors de question de te laisser affronter seule les dangers de ce monde.

La jeune fille sentit sa gorge se nouer. Walter plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un écrin en velours rouge brodé de minuscules étoiles d'or. Il l'ouvrit, révélant un anneau d'argent torsadé, serti d'une fleur aux cinq pétales en rubis et au cœur en diamant.

-Katherine, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme, la future _Frau Rosenwald _?

OoOoOoOoO

-Et alors, que lui as-tu répondu ?

Katherine sourit et continua à se brosser les cheveux. Mary et Lily, assises sur leurs propres lits, attendaient la suite avec impatience. Elle aimait vraiment ses deux amies, avec qui elle avait partagé de nombreux moments de joie, des secrets de filles et des peines de cœur. La jeune brune reposa sa brosse et leva sa main gauche : à l'annulaire brillait la rose de rubis.

-Félicitations !

Les deux filles serrèrent leur amie contre elles. La jeune brune avait encore du mal à réaliser que désormais, elle était liée à Walter.

_Quelques mois plus tard._

Katherine était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme lorsqu'on avait Rusard aux trousses. La jeune fille, dans sa fuite, s'était retrouvée elle ne savait comment au septième étage. Là, elle était coincée. Et tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas respecté le couvre feu. Elle priait des puissances inconnues de l'aider à échapper au redoutable concierge, lorsqu'une porte apparut face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet apprenant la danse classique à des trolls. Sans réfléchir, la jeune Gryffondor entra et ferma la porte. Elle s'appuya contre le panneau et soupira de soulagement.

La Gryffondor détailla la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Et c'était immense : le plafond aussi haut que celui d'une cathédrale, mais les dimensions telles que ça allait au-delà de son imagination. Mais le plus impressionnant restait le contenu : c'étaient des rues que formaient les innombrables objets entassés. Il y avait des armes, des flacons de potions, des livres, et des tas d'autres choses sûrement interdites dans l'enceinte du château, et peut-être même illégales.

Elle déambula dans les «rues», observant avec une fascination teintée de peur ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une telle salle puisse exister à Poudlard. Mais d'où venaient ces objets ? Qui les avait entreposés ici et pourquoi ? Comment cette salle lui était-elle apparue alors qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas quelques secondes plus tôt ? Un éclat argenté la tira de ses pensées. Katherine vit qu'il s'agissait d'un coffret en argent et serti de cristaux, scellé par un cadenas d'or incrusté d'un diamant au blanc aussi pur que la neige. Le premier réflexe de la jeune fille fut de le prendre, mais elle se ravisa. Prudente, elle sortit sa baguette et prononça des formules sensées révéler les sorts et pièges. C'est là qu'une inscription en runes apparut. Hélas, Katherine ne savait déchiffrer ces symboles. Elle fit d'autres vérifications mais aucun danger ne se révéla. Haussant les épaules, elle prit le coffret et sortit de la mystérieuse salle après s'être jeté un sortilège de Désillusion. Ensuite, elle regagna les dortoirs, cacha le mystérieux coffret sous son lit et se glissa sous les couvertures.

OoOoOoOoO

_31 décembre 1981_

Une nouvelle année commençait, et avec elle une nouvelle ère pour le monde sorcier. Certes, les procès des partisans de Lord Voldemort n'étaient pas terminés, mais le Mage Noir était vaincu. Hélas, cette bonne nouvelle ne venait pas sans toutes les pertes causées par la guerre. Il fallait maintenant se relever, afin d'épargner à la prochaine génération d'avoir à souffrir de ces horreurs. Beaucoup voyaient en Harry Potter l'espoir d'un renouveau pour le pays. Mais à quel prix le Survivant avait vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…

Katherine et Walter avaient été effondrés en apprenant la mort de Lily et de James, la trahison de Sirius et l'assassinat de Peter par ce dernier. Quant à Remus, il était parti ils ne savaient où. Katherine n'avait pas non plus eu de nouvelles de Mary depuis des mois. La belle blonde était vivante, mais les deux amies s'étaient perdues de vue.

Walter avait épousé Katherine dès leur sortie de Poudlard. Ça avait été un mariage simple, en Angleterre, avec leurs amis, les Maraudeurs aujourd'hui séparés par la mort et la trahison, et leurs parents. Même Gunther avait été invité, après avoir demandé pardon à Katherine pour ce qu'il lui avait dit. En effet, le jeune frère de Walter avait cessé d'écouter ses aînés de Serpentard, se détournant des Ténèbres qui l'avaient un temps attiré. A dix-huit ans, il avait suivi l'exemple de son frère et de sa belle-sœur en s'engageant dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le nouveau couple Rosenwald vivait toujours en Angleterre, dans un manoir acheté dans le Kent, non loin du château de Hever. Gunther était retourné en Allemagne pour y suivre des études linguistiques. Mais il était revenu en Angleterre, avec ses parents, pour les fêtes de Noël et du Nouvel An.

Margaret Stewart et Wilhelmina Rosenwald ne pouvaient s'arrêter de jouer avec leurs petites-filles, les jumelles Anne et Ellen, âgées de deux ans et demi. Leurs parents et grands-pères les regardaient en souriant, et leur oncle s'apprêtait déjà à leur apprendre à faire les quatre cents coups. La vie redevenait normale, en somme.

**Alors ? L'intrigue commence à se construire, mais ce sera long et compliqué. Une petite review ? Please !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Rowling, mais certains personnages sont à moi.**

**Si la plupart du temps je suivrai les livres, certains détails (comme les uniformes) seront empruntés aux films.**

**Je suis impardonnable pour ce retard, mais un concours de circonstances m'a fait arrêter d'écrire pendant un moment. En plus de deux mois, je n'ai produit qu'un OS (s'il y a des fans de ****_Death Note_****, il s'appelle ****_30 façons de les rendre chèvres_****)**

**Les personnages principaux arrivent enfin ! Je n'ai jamais attendu aussi longtemps (quatrième chapitre, quand même) pour les faire venir. Et encore, ce n'est pas au début du chapitre.**

_1991 _

La période estivale était à la fois un cauchemar et un moment parfait au Chemin de Traverse. Cauchemar pour les passants pestant contre la foule, les files interminables pour payer ses achats dans les boutiques. Perfection pour les commerçants, qui voyaient là l'occasion de faire d'excellents chiffres d'affaire.

Assise à une table au Chaudron Baveur, une femme se moquait complètement du monde qui l'entourait. Ses pensées se situaient très loin du présent. Au fond de son cœur vivait un monde de ténèbres. Pourtant, un sorcier lambda, en la regardant, ne verrait qu'une jeune femme blonde d'à peine vingt ans, au visage de porcelaine et aux yeux gris-vert envoûtants. Devant elle se trouvaient des parchemins anciens, des papiers administratifs, des notes si brouillonnes qu'elle seule pouvait les comprendre, et ce qui ressemblait à un arbre généalogique. De temps en temps, elle sirotait son Whisky Pur-Feu, tout en continuant de griffonner et de lire les données des documents qu'elle possédait.

Soupirant de lassitude, la jeune femme observa le résultat final de ses longues recherches : un arbre généalogique compliqué remontant au début du XVème siècle, qu'elle avait entamé une dizaine d'années plus tôt. En voyant toutes les informations trouvées, elle se maudit intérieurement de sa propre idiotie. Après tant d'années, elle se rendait enfin compte que la solution à ses problèmes avait été très proche, alors qu'elle s'était engagée sur un chemin plus éloigné et compliqué.

Se disant encore une fois idiote à manger des veracrasses, la belle blonde sortit rageusement du pub avec tous ses papiers après avoir payé sa consommation, et s'engagea sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au passage, elle bouscula un homme aux longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, au port fier et à l'expression hautaine. Le sorcier s'insurgea que la jeune maladroite (sûrement de la racaille des Sang-de-Bourbe) ait heurté sa personne et du coup été en contact avec ses vêtements luxueux. Mais lorsqu'il la réprimanda, la jeune blonde planta son regard dans le sien, et il trembla de terreur.

-Irina ?

La blonde le toisa avec dégoût, et le sorcier reprit une expression impénétrable lorsqu'elle repartit. La dénommée Irina ricana intérieurement. Lucius Malefoy ne l'avait pas oubliée. Tant mieux. Qu'il se souvienne à qui il devait son respect. Et à qui plus tard il devrait faire serment d'allégeance.

Irina se glissa dans l'Allée des Embrumes, recouvrant sa tête de la capuche de sa cape noire, et entra dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Si ses dons ne l'avaient pas trompée, elle y trouverait enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique, aussi elle observa tout à loisir les articles douteux exposés. Elle était dans son élément, ici. Imprégné de magie noire et de violence. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix huileuse l'interpela :

-C'est pour quoi ?

Elle se retourna et vit un vieil homme aux longs cheveux gris et gras et à l'air sournois. Irina fit semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le ton sec et cassant du vendeur et lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

-Bonjour, Mr Barjow. J'aimerais voir votre collection de colliers, je vous prie.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-C'est pour offrir à une amie friande de bijoux ensorcelés. Il faut quelque chose d'ancien, qui ait au moins quatre ou cinq siècles.

-Je vais chercher ça…

Il partit et revint quelques instants plus tard avec des boîtes contenant toutes sortes de colliers, parures, médaillons… Il les présenta à Irina qui les observa un à un, avant de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait : un médaillon en or décoré de motifs de roses en léger relief, avec en son centre un C en rubis. Irina l'ouvrit, et l'intérieur lui confirma l'authenticité du médaillon : l'un des volets était la peinture d'un lion d'or couronné sur champ de gueule, et le deuxième, une rose au-dessus de deux baguettes tournées vers l'extérieur, le tout souligné d'un arc de cercle de sept étoiles. Enfin, le dos du médaillon était gravé d'un minuscule sigle : _I.C.R_. Irina sourit.

-Je prends celui-là.

-Alors ça vous fera sept cents Gallions.

La jeune sorcière n'avait pas autant d'argent sur elle, et il était hors de question d'en dépenser autant pour un bien qui lui revenait de droit. La belle blonde planta son regard dans celui du vendeur et lança un sortilège informulé, sans avoir besoin d'utiliser sa baguette. Barjow oublierait cette étrange cliente, ainsi que l'existence du médaillon d'or. Irina se retint d'éclater de rire en transplanant pour son manoir. Mais pour fêter sa petite victoire, elle ordonna à son Elfe de maison de lui servir un verre d'hydromel vieilli en fût, et de lui préparer pour le soir un dîner spécial.

Une fois sa boisson avalée, elle monta les escaliers silencieux et entra dans une pièce dissimulée derrière un mur et qu'elle seule pouvait ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvaient un autel, des étagères remplies de livres et de toutes sortes d'ingrédients et objets rituels, et un présentoir sur lequel un grimoire aux sombres secrets était ouvert. Irina jubilait. Enfin elle retrouverait sa puissance d'autrefois…

OoOoOoOoO

Le train avançait depuis une heure maintenant. Assises dans un compartiment, les jumelles Rosenwald, en deuxième année, lisaient en piochant dans des sachets de bonbons. On les croyait toujours exactement pareilles lorsqu'on les rencontrait pour la première fois, alors qu'en fait, l'une avait les yeux bleu foncé, et l'autre les avait noirs. Elles portaient déjà leurs uniformes de Poudlard, le blason de Serdaigle brodé sur le tissu noir de leurs robes doublées à l'intérieur de soie azur. Il régnait un silence apaisant dans le compartiment, uniquement troublé par le froissement des sachets, les pages qui se tournaient, et parfois un soupir. Finalement, la jeune fille aux yeux bleus interrompit sa lecture et s'adressa à son double plus sombre assis en face :

-Anne, tu penses qu'il nous aura dégoté quoi, le vieux fou, qui pourrait servir de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ?

-Je ne sais pas, Ellen mais si c'est le même genre d'énergumène que l'année dernière, on aura du souci à se faire.

La prénommée Anne retourna à sa lecture de _A l'Ouest, rien de nouveau_ d'Erich Maria Remarque, en langue originale, après sa réponse. Ellen se replongea dans la lecture de son manuel de Métamorphose, matière dans laquelle elle était particulièrement douée. Le silence régnait de nouveau lorsqu'une première année aux cheveux bruns broussailleux entra. Ellen leva immédiatement la tête, Anne en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir terminé son paragraphe. Ne jamais l'interrompre au milieu d'un paragraphe, c'était une question de survie, voire même de sécurité nationale.

-Vous n'avez pas vu un crapaud ? demanda la nouvelle venue. Un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien.

-On s'en fout, répondit Anne en reprenant sa lecture.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de lui répondre comme ça, la rabroua sa sœur.

Puis elle se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, un sourire trop chaleureux aux lèvres pour que ce soit naturel.

-Je suis désolée, mais non, nous n'avons pas vu de crapaud égaré.

Un garçon de première année au visage lunaire arriva à son tour, et semblait triste.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répéta la Serdaigle. Mais tant que tu ne sais pas où il est, tu ne peux qu'espérer que ceux de Serpentard ne l'aient pas trouvé. Surtout les sixième année dans le compartiment d'à-côté. Je préfère ne pas te dire ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire.

-Ah… Merci du conseil…

Et les deux plus jeunes repartirent avant que la Serdaigle referme la porte. Celle-ci, en retournant s'asseoir, vit que sa sœur la fixait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu sais quoi, Ellen ?

-Non ?

-Tu es encore plus sadique que je ne le pensais.

Et Anne leva sa paume droite dans laquelle Ellen vint frapper. Les deux sœurs sourirent, spéculant sur les chances de survie du crapaud de Neville (surtout s'il tombait entre les mains de Marcus Flint et sa bande), avant de reprendre leurs livres respectifs.

Lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva en fin de journée, les jumelles s'installèrent dans une calèche roulant toute seule. Elles la partageaient avec d'autres filles de Serdaigle. Une fois arrivées au château, les filles s'assirent à la table de leur Maison, repensant à leur première rentrée un an plus tôt, et la vive impression qu'elles avaient ressentie. Enfin, les élèves de première année, guidés par le professeur McGonagall, entrèrent. Le Choixpeau chanta, par tradition, la présentation de l'école et des Maisons :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut-lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sages et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

-Ce qu'il chante faux, chuchota Anne en grimaçant.

Ellen sourit. Sa sœur d'habitude ouverte d'esprit et à toutes formes d'arts, ne pouvait supporter entendre quelqu'un chanter aussi mal que le couvre-chef millénaire. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille fragile des oreilles avait pris l'artefact en grippe lorsqu'il avait sérieusement songé à l'envoyer à Serpentard. Finalement, McGonagall commença l'appel des nouveaux élèves.

La Répartition enfin terminée, le repas put commencer. Les fantômes allaient et venaient dans la salle, causant de vives réactions de la part des nouveaux et des salutations polies venant des anciens. Le Baron Sanglant passa au-dessus de la table des Serpentard sans faire attention à quoi que ce soit autour de lui.

-Hey, Rosenwald, interpela un garçon de troisième année du nom de Roger Davies.

-Laquelle ? demandèrent ensemble Anne et Ellen.

-Anne. Tu comptes participer aux sélections pour être poursuiveuse ?

-J'y ai songé l'année dernière, mais finalement, ça ne me tente pas.

-Dommage, parce que tu aurais apporté un plus à l'équipe.

-Super…

-Attends, je me suis entraîné tout l'été, tu viendras voir les sélections ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Davies continua sur sa lancée, mais déjà Anne ne l'écoutait plus, roulant les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Ellen pouffait de rire.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Pénélope Deauclaire, la Préfète, guida les nouveaux élèves vers les dortoirs qui se trouvaient dans l'aile ouest du château. La salle commune était dans des tons azur, l'un des murs couverts d'une immense bibliothèque. C'était un espace aéré, calme et serein. La Préfète rappela quelques caractéristiques de la Maison des Aigles, le comportement qu'ils devaient tous adopter entre eux et envers les élèves des autres Maisons.

Au moment où Pénélope expliquait tout ça aux nouveaux, les jumelles s'étaient installées dans leur chambre, qu'elles partageaient avec Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe. Ellen interpela sa sœur en allemand :

-_Anne ?_

-_Mmmh ?_

La jeune fille était plongée dans un manuel de linguistique qu'elle avait découvert par hasard dans la bibliothèque familiale. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage complet et complexe, mais Anne ne faisait pas partie des Bleu et Bronze pour rien.

-_Tu crois qu'on rencontrera un jour nos cousins moldus Willi et Manfred ?_

-_Non. Il faut être réaliste, leurs grands-parents se sont installés en Thuringe, donc en RDA, il y a un bon bout de temps. Ça fait presque un an que l'Allemagne est réunifiée, et ils n'ont répondu qu'une seule fois aux lettres de papa ou de grand-père Rudolf. Ils ne veulent pas entendre parler de Magie. Et ça se comprend._

Rudolf Rosenwald avait eu en effet une sœur cracmolle, Angela, qui avait épousé un moldu en 1963. C'est dans l'actuel Land de Thuringe (disparu en 1952 et réhabilité en 1990 comme les quatre autres Lander composant l'Allemagne de l'est) qu'ils avaient fondé une famille moldue. Angela n'avait dit la vérité sur son ascendance que très tard à son mari, ses enfants et ses petits-enfants.

-_C'est injuste, soupira Ellen. La famille a été séparée par cette foutue guerre, et maintenant que l'occasion est donnée de se revoir, ils ne veulent même pas nous parler._

Anne soupira et reposa son livre, sachant que si elle continuait sa lecture, ce serait plus un bourrage de crâne qu'un véritable exercice culturel. Elle non plus ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette histoire. Peut-être que le fait de se faire traiter d'aberration, ou d'espèce contre-nature, de la part de ses cousins est-allemands l'avait plus blessée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Ellen l'avait vite compris. Sous cette carapace de froide indifférence, sa sœur dissimulait une fragilité psychologique pouvant tourner à la démence dans des cas exceptionnels. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus n'oublierait jamais les premières manifestations de magie venant d'Anne, et leur caractère violent, se terminant souvent par des saignements ou des vitres brisées.

Ellen reposa à son tour son manuel de Métamorphose et se cacha complètement sous ses couvertures, comme si la masse de tissu bleu était une protection contre le monde de la nuit.

**Que les choses soient claires, je ne déteste pas Serpentard. De plus, d'après le site Pottermore, j'en suis aussi…**

**Si vous avez la moindre question, même pour de simples détails, n'hésitez pas. Je répondrai au mieux possible, tout en évitant les spoilers.**

**Il y aura énormément de dates, et les références à l'Histoire allemande ne sont pas terminées.**


End file.
